


Hope returns

by lost_hope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_hope/pseuds/lost_hope
Summary: Fix-It for Season 4 Episode 13This time Will is not in the shop and Mr. Gold still makes his way into the shop only to discover something that changes everything that happened.





	Hope returns

Belle hung some stars and angels on the windows to bring some Christmas spirit into the shop. Satisfied, she stroked the glittering angels and turned to get a few straw stars. Suddenly the door swung open and a cold chill ran over her back. She turned and saw Regina enter the shop with a dangerous smile and let the door drop shut.

Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin stood on the other side of the road, watching his wife decorate his shop with childish delight. A tear ran down his cheek as he thought about how much Belle had been happy to spend Christmas with him this year. And then he had destroyed everything, and she had banished him from Storybrooke. _How could she have done that?_ He had asked himself the whole week. Belle had always been loving and understanding, always trying to help him with his darkness, but she'd given up when he needed her most. Rumple was torn from his thoughts when he heard a pair of shoes on the street and pressed himself against the wall so as not to be seen. He saw Regina enter the shop with a smile and a restless feeling spread inside him. He decided to use an old spell and made himself invisible and went unobtrusively through the back door into the shop. Behind the curtain to the front room, he stopped and watched the scene in front of him. Belle and Regina stood facing each other and the air crackled with excitement.

_"Hello Regina, what can I do for you?"_ Belle asked with an uneasy feeling.

_"How are you, my dear?"_ Regina asked with anxiety and walked through the shop to Belle. _"Actually, I just came to give you something back"_ she said, holding a heart in her hand.

Rumple's eyes widened as he saw Belle's heart in Regina's hand. This witch....

Regina rammed her heart back into Belles's chest and Belle staggered back and gasped as the stolen memories returned to her. When she realized what Regina had done, she began to cry. With a tear-streaked face, Belle asked: _"Why? Why are you doing this to him? He did not do anything to you."_

_"Very simple. If I do not get my happy end, he will not have one either. You're his happy ending, Belle. He will never come back. Do not get your hopes up."_

_We shall see about that_ , Rumple whispered to himself and stepped forward when Belle furiously pushed Regina and hissed: _"I will never give him up. I'll find a way to get Rumple back and if it's the last thing I do. I will never stop fighting for him. I told you so before."_

Warmth and love warmed Rumpelstiltskin at Belles words and tears of relief ran down his cheeks. She did not leave me behind on purpose, Regina controlled her.

_"Do you really want that? He has so often disappointed you. You're better off without him"_ Regina whispered to Belle and began to laugh.

_"He may have often broke my heart, but I will always love him."_

_"Do not get into my way, Belle. You have no chance to get Rumple to Storybrooke. You're only a weak bookworm"_ Regina snapped, turning to the door. Tears ran down her face and her heart broke again. Regina was right, she had no way to get Rumpel back to Storybrooke.

Trembling, Belle leaned against the counter, and when Rumple saw her like this, his heart broke and the joy disappeared.

_"Regina, I want my ring back. If you take my husband away from me, give me at least my wedding ring back."_ The ring appeared in her hand and Belle quickly put on her finger.

_"All you've got now, Belle, is a broken cup, a broken heart, and a wedding ring. Have a beautiful life"_ Regina said, disappearing into a cloud of magic.

Belle began to sob and fell to the ground. She rolled to a ball and cried. In one hand she held her cup, in the other her ring.

Rumple boiled with anger, and at the same time the tears ran down his face. Trembling, he raised his hand and released the spell, whereupon his gaze fell on his ring, and he bent his head. _I cannot just walk up to her now, she'd be frightened or think me a hallucination._ Suddenly he held a beautiful rose in his hand and transported it to Belle.

Slowly, Belle raised her head as she felt a breeze on her face and sat up as she saw the beautiful red rose before her. "How?" she asked softly, taking it into her hand. Her heart beat faster and quiet hope spread into her. There was only one man who knew that red roses were her favorite flowers and only one man had ever given her a single one. "Rumple," she whispered softly. It could not be possible. Her husband was outside Storybrooke, the rose could not be from Rumple and yet Belle hoped it was so. The Rose had appeared at the right moment, so he had to be nearby.

Rumple beamed as he saw that strength and life came into Belle again and had to suppress a laugh as she sprang up and looked around. _Oh, Belle._

Belle smiled sweetly at the rose and went into the backroom to get a vase.

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Belle put the rose on the workbench and gently stroked the flower before turning around with a sigh and began to look for a vase.

_It is time_ , he thought, and went quietly over and took the rose in his hand and stepped back a few steps.

When Belle had found a vase, she turned to the rose, only to find no one there. Confused, she placed the vase on the workbench and turned around completely. Frightened, she stepped back from the person and recognized the next moment that it was her husband. With tears in her eyes she whispered his name and watched as he came slowly to her with the rose in her hand.

_"Hello Belle"_ he whispered gently and handed her the rose. Instead of taking the rose, she fell around his neck and began to cry. Rumple put the rose aside and held her. With deep breaths, they both inhaled the scent of the other.

_"I'm so sorry, Rumple. I ..."_

_"I know. I know everything, Belle. Please do not cry anymore, sweetheart."_

Trembling, they held each other and enjoyed the peace, while the tension of the last weeks fell from both of them.

When she had calmed down, Rumple went back to apologize, but Belle laid her finger on his lips and shook her head silently. _"I know, Rumple. I forgive you if you forgive me."_

With dumb astonishment he could only nod and kissed her gently and gratefully on the forehead. _"I love you, Belle."_

_"I love you, too. Always"_ Belle promised passionately, leaning her face slowly to his high.

With a quick breath, Rumple inclined his head towards her, and they kissed gently but passionately. Rumple and Belle were in their own little bubble and Regina was forgotten for the moment. But at some point she would pay for it ....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone wants to continue this One-shot please let me know, maybe I can help you.


End file.
